


Undisclosed Desires

by abeautifulhurricane_NSM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Magic Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulhurricane_NSM/pseuds/abeautifulhurricane_NSM
Summary: After Snow's death and Emma and Hook divorce (and after Regina being gone for five years) Emma finds herself completely alone in Storybrooke, despite not missing her ex-husband and having a few people she can call "friends"; Emma and David's relationship takes an unexpected turn after one night with too much alcohol.What will happen when Regina suddenly returns to Storybrooke?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it will make any difference if I say "don't like, don't read" because some people just love to ignore it and feel an uncontrollable need to say how much they despise something they don't understand and love to hide behind the anonymity of the internet to say the worst words of hatred against people without caring about their consequences, but still: don't like, don't read.
> 
> Fortunately there are people who understand and appreciate a fictional story knowing how to separate it from reality and it's for these people that I am posting this fic. Thanks to my friends for encouraging me to write this fic and for having the best reactions to the chapters. You guys are awesome!
> 
> And for all those who are willing to give this fic a try, I really hope you enjoy it.

Emma sighed as she left the station after her shift and headed to Granny's. Again. She walked down the street, making the short walk to the restaurant where Eugenia was already waiting for her with her to go dinner.

The last five years have been rough to Emma. First Regina left her – not that she could say anything because they were nothing more than a friend since Emma had chickened out when she had had the chance to tell Regina how she really felt about her – to stay with Henry somewhere in some realm she had no idea where. She had visited them once, but that was the only time. It's hard to maintain contact when there's no phone, no social media or you have no idea where the other person is. Track someone down in another realm proved to be much more difficult than Emma had imagined so, after trying for two years she stopped. Regina didn't want to be found and she would have to respect that. Then, after two years looking for the woman and neglecting her marriage, Hook had finally had enough and after a strong argument, he left, too. But that was the story of her life. Everyone always abandoned her. She was never enough. If only she hadn't lost her baby right after that travel to the other realm... but maybe, was better that way. Despite having done a decent job helping Regina to raise Henry after he found her, Emma knew deep down, that she wasn't meant to be a mother. Not like Regina. Not like Snow.

Snow… Thinking about her mother made her heart clench. It had been almost a year since she had passed, and neither Emma nor David had yet to overcome their loss. It was all too sudden. One day she was teaching at the school and in the other, she was in the hospital with some terminal disease that no one saw it coming. With Regina and Gold gone, they had no one to ask for help. Emma and David resorted to all the doctors they could, but none of them could do anything for Snow and in the end, they decided to let her go instead of prolonging her pain.

She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and entered the dinner. "Hey, Granny." She smiled at the older woman. "Think you can make one of these for my father? I'm thinking of going over to his house to see how he's doing, and maybe it's a good idea to take one of these for him. I bet he didn't cook anything."

"Sure, Emma." The older woman smiled at her and headed to the kitchen to prepare the meal herself.

About thirty minutes later Granny returned with another to go dinner and handed it to Emma. The blonde paid and left the restaurant. Since she was going to her father's house she decided to pass at the grocery and buy them some wine and beer. It was Friday and her shit wouldn't start until noon the next day.

The walk to her father farmhouse was a little longer than she had anticipated but it was good. She needed the walk to clear her mind and a little exercise was always welcomed for her. She breathed in the night breeze and sighed happily. The sky was beginning to turn that dark blue announcing that the day was coming to an end, and the moon was raising big and beautiful between some clouds. She couldn't help but smile when she approached the house. Master Yoda came running towards her, his tail wiggling happily in the air while he rounded her sniffing the air. "Hello, big boy." Emma smiled and patted the dog's head. "Where is our dad?"

Yoda barked and ran towards the house, circling the house and walking to the backyard. Emma followed him and smiled when she saw her David. He was in the garage working on something that looked like a toy for Neal. "Hey, dad." She called him softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hey, baby girl." David immediately stopped what he as doing and put his tools aside, wiping his hands in his jeans. "What brings you here?"

"You know I'm not a baby anymore, right?" Emma rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips was enough to reassure him that she was more than okay with the pet name. "I brought us dinner." She lifted the to go bag from Granny's and extended toward him. "It's not Regina's lasagna but it will do." Emma felt her cheeks blushing. She didn't know why she mentioned Regina after so long. Probably because she was thinking about her earlier that day. And the day before and the other day before the last one.

David arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just smiled at his daughter and picked up the to go bag. "So, we should go inside and eat before this gets cold."

"Right." Emma smiled and let her father lead the way. "Where's Neal?" She asked looking around and not seeing her little brother.

"He's at Ella and Sean's," David said without looking at her and settled the bags on the kitchen counter. "Sean bought a new game for Leon and he invited Neal to play with him."

"Oh, so you are by yourself tonight?" Emma arched an eyebrow and offered him a soft smile. The thought of her father alone in this big house made her heart clench.

"Not anymore." David turned to her and smiled broadly. "Now I have you to make me company. What you have in those bags anyways?"

"I brought some beer and wine. Not sure what you would prefer." Emma took the bottles out of the bag and showed him. "We should put this on the fridge."

"I have some cold beer that we can drink now and let this one for later."

"Sure." Emma handed him the bottles and started setting the table for them.

"What time your shift starts tomorrow?"

"After lunch." Emma hopped in one of the bar stools and opened the beer her father handed to her. "Mal is doing pretty great as Mayor but-"

"But she's not Regina." David filled in when became clear that Emma wouldn't say anything. "I miss her too. She is an amazing friend."

"Yes, she is," Emma whispered. "But she chose to be with our son and maybe it's for the best. Who knows what kind of trouble Henry might get in without her there?"

"If he's something like you then I would say a lot." David laughed for the first time that night. Being with Emma always brightened his mood. She reminded him so much of Snow but at the same time she made the pain go away and David realized that he was eagerly waiting for the days they spent together. "Don't look at me like this. You know it's true."

"I don't get in trouble," Emma mumbled.

"Oh, and what about that time when you got sucked in Zelena's time portal?" David raised his eyebrows defiantly.

"That was one time!"

"And that time when you got sent to a wish realm by Regina's evil half?" David laughed. "Or that time when you fell in Jefferson's hat portal?"

"Okay, okay," Emma mumbled again. "Maybe I do get in some trouble sometimes."

After the light banter, they fell into a comfortable silence as they prepared a quick salad to accompany the food Emma had brought from Granny's. When they finished Emma helped her father wash and dry the dishes and then he led them to the back yard of the house. The night was a little chilling but nice enough to be outside, so they enjoyed each other's company, talking and drinking.

It was good to be with her father, Emma thought. David always understood her better than Snow. At least after the curse broke. They had a kind of bond she never thought she could have formed with a parent even if said parent appeared in her life 28 years late. She liked the fact that she looked like him in so many ways.

When the night became too chilling to be outside, David suggested for them to go back inside and watch a movie. Emma stood up and she had probably drunk more than she imagined because she swayed, and if weren't for David's quick reflexes she probably would have ended up on the floor. "Thanks, dad." She croaked when he held her in his arms. Her eyes locked with him and she found herself lost in his blue eyes like the sky. She felt his arms tightening around her and licked her lips at the feeling of his body against hers.

His thin pink lips parted slightly but their eyes remained locked. He couldn't help but feel her toned body flush against his and he was having a hard time fighting a battle between his body and his mind. He remembered a long time ago, in another life, in another realm where feeling _this_ wouldn't be considered absurd, but here? In this land, everything was considered absurd and Emma had grown up in this realm and David didn't know what she might think if she knew what was going on inside his mind right now. He couldn't help but lower his eyes to her lips. So similar to his, but so different.

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was as if they were stuck in some kind of spell that kept her from moving away from him. She noticed that his eyes darkened, and his pupils dilated. She knew what it meant, just as she knew exactly what she was feeling against her thigh. He was getting hard against her and Emma couldn't stop the gush between her own legs. Emma knew she should stop whatever it was, that she should break this _spell_ before they did something, they would be ending up regretting later, but the love she saw in David's eyes was more than she expected at that moment. The love in his eyes was pure and unaltered and pure in a way she never received from Hook or Neal before. The only other person who had looked at her with such love in her life before was Regina and she pushed her away because she was afraid of not being enough. That Regina didn't really reciprocate her feelings. She was never enough to anyone so why she could be enough for someone like Regina? No, this would never happen. Regina didn't love her. She'd probably misread all those looks, those little gestures between them. She didn't want to, she shouldn't be thinking about Regina now, not with David looking at her like that, but she couldn't stop herself. The love and desire in his eyes were very much like what she once saw in Regina's to ignore. A wave of sadness washed over her. She wasn't loveable. She was just a broken orphan. A pretty blonde distraction.

"Emma," David called her softly, pulling her out of her thoughts, flicking his thumb gently over her lower lip. "Baby girl." He breathed.

"Yes, daddy?" Her voice croaked and she could swear she felt his cock twitch against her thigh.

David thought for a second before leaning in slowly and touching her lips with his. He gave her pause to move away and ran if she wanted to, but when Emma just closed her eyes and sighed happily against his lips, he kissed her hungrily.

She moaned against his lips and he held her closer. His strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue against hers. Her hands moved to his hair, scratching the base of his neck and that was when David lost it. He lifted her and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loud against his lips when she felt his hard dick against her core.

"We should get inside." David panted when they parted. Emma's legs still wrapped deliciously around his waist.

"Yes." She gasped when he brushed his lips against her pulse point.

She made a movement to descend back to the floor, but David's hands tightened on her ass. Squeezing not so gently. "Just hold on to me, baby girl." His voice was low and raspy.

When Emma nodded, he grinned and carried her inside the house. He walked into the kitchen with Emma still in his arms and closed the door with his foot and as best as he could he put her in the kitchen counter. He kissed her again. Hard. His hands hovered for a moment then moved under her shirt making her moan against his lips. When his hands found her breasts, David groaned loudly as he found her tight nipple against his palm. Her hips jerked toward him, seeking for more and he happily gave her what she wanted. Emma moaned as David's thumb ghosted over her nipple, just barely touching it before doing it again, slightly harder this time.

Emma cried out, when David gripped her nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly at it. There was too much suddenly. Too many clothes. Too many obstacles between them. In the back of her mind, there was a voice screaming for her to stop, that this was wrong, but Emma decided to ignore it, at least for now. She needed to feel loved. She needed to know that she was more than just a _pretty blonde distraction._

She pulled him closer to her, her hips moving against his hard dick. "Daddy." Emma whimpered. She shivered when his lips caressed the skin of her neck and collarbone. "More." She felt crazy. Insane, really, because this shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be undressing her father, and allowing him to do the same to her. She tugged at his shirt and broke the kiss just enough to freed him from the piece. Her eyes darkened at the sight of her father strong chest and arms and another wave of arousing gushed between her legs.

Hearing Emma calling him daddy with so much desire in her voice made his cock twitch again and he groaned, reaching for Emma's tank top and pulling it out of her body. His eyes darkened at the sight of her exposed torso. "You're beautiful." He whispered and leaned in, cupping her breasts gently before rolling her nipples between his fingers. He licked his lips and his eyes searched hers in a silent request and Emma could only nod. When she felt his tongue flickering against her sensitive nipple she cried out, her hands flying to his head to keep him in place. He sucked eagerly, reveling in the feel of her skin and her soft moans. He could feel his cock growing harder and the tightening of his pants is almost painful, but he wants to focus on his daughter first. He wants to let her know that she's precious and loved and more than he ever could had asked for. He just loves her so much and seeing so much pain in her eyes during all those years without being able to do anything, without knowing what to do, was killing him. But now he was finally able to show her.

His hands caressed her skin and his lips found hers again. David kissed her softly this time, trying to put as much as he could in that kiss. "You are stunning, Emma." He breathed when they parted.

Emma felt herself blushing and she kicked herself internally for it. Now it wasn't time for that. She needed him. She needed him showing her how beautiful she was in other ways so, she reached for his pants undoing the button and zipper. She looked at him, silent asking for permission as if what they were doing so far didn't already demolished all barriers between them, and David could only nod. When Emma soft hand slid inside his briefs he moaned loudly, and her eyes widened slightly. He was big and she couldn't wait for him to fill her. She started moving her hand slowly, testing the feeling of his skin against her palm without breaking eye contact. She searched his face for signs, paying attention to his reactions at every move she made with her hand. His head dropped back when she caressed the head of his cock with her thumb and a low moan escaped his lips making Emma smirk. She rarely enjoyed her time with men before, but David was being an amazing exception.

"Fuck." David moaned when Emma's thumb caressed the head of his cock again. Her movements become more confident at his reactions and she started to stroke him more firmly. She kept her movements for a while, just watching him and feeling her panties getting wetter.

"I need you," Emma whispered and with a wave of her hand the rest of their clothes were gone.

David took a moment to look at Emma and his mouth watered at the sign before him. His daughter was exquisite. Her body was toned in all the right places and her glistening pussy was calling for him. David looked at her for a second and without waiting any longer he leaned in and licked her slit, bottom to top, moaning at her taste. Emma's hips jerked against this mouth and David smirked. "You taste amazing, baby girl." He smiled at her and deepened his tongue into her, between her folds and sucking her into his mouth, tasting her, licking her until she couldn't stop herself from moving fast and hard against him.

"Daddy." Emma moaned when he thrust two fingers deep inside of her, thrusting and curling and twisting. "I'm going to-" She cried out, but David didn't stop. He kept thrusting his fingers, helping her ride out of her orgasm. "God, yes! Daddy, yes!" David felt his cock twitch in response, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her. David extracted his fingers from her soaked pussy and pulled himself up for a kiss.

Emma moaned at the feeling of his hard dick pressed against her pussy. "Yes." She moaned and her hips jerked towards him. "I need you inside me, daddy."

David eagerly obeyed, holding his cock and rubbed through her folders collecting her juices. They moaned at the sensation and Emma felt her pussy clenching around nothing, needing to be filled. David closed his eyes tightly trying not to cum right there and slowly pushed into her tight pussy.

Emma let out a long moan at the feeling of being filled by her father. "Fuck, daddy." No men had filled and scratched her so good in her life and although she preferred sex with women for many reasons, she was enjoying this very much.

"Indeed, baby girl." David breathed once he was fully sheathed inside his daughter. She was so tight and so wet in a way Snow never felt. He moaned when her pussy clenched around his dick and slowly started pumping into her, soon finding a rhythm that had they moaning aloud and moving their hips fast against each other. "God, you're so tight, Emma."

Emma felt so full. David started to move with much difficulty. "Faster daddy, fuck me faster" Emma urged.

He started to pick her speed and pounded his dick inside the blonde's cunt, making her cry louder.

"Fuck Daddy that feels so good, harder, faster, fuck me harder, please fuck me harder, daddy," Emma whined. She was surprised at her own words for a moment. Never a man brought this in her before. They usually didn't fuck her so good to the point where she would let loose and show her deepest desires or what she really liked but David wasn't any men. He was her father and she knew she was safe with him. "Daddy, I'm so close." Emma's head dropped back, and she shut her eyes tightly. Her father ministrations from earlier had brought her to the edge and she knew she wasn't going to last much.

"That's okay, baby girl." David quickened his pace, and his thumb found her clit. "Come for me." He thrust up into her harder, gripping her hips tighter as he did.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned, she felt her body tightening and her pussy squeezing her father's dick. "Just like that, daddy." Emma had her elbows on the table, and she knew they were going to be bruised the next day, but at that moment all that mattered to her was the feel of David's cock pounding into her pussy. When David's cock hit her g-spot she couldn't hold it any longer. Emma screamed " Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes, daddy! God! Fuck me right there!"

David was surprised to hear his daughter talking like that, but it only fueled him. Where Snow was always quiet and discreet Emma was completely the opposite and David felt that he could finally free his darker side because she would understand. He wouldn't have to hold anything with Emma and if that was just for tonight, then he would make the most of it. "I'm not gonna stop until I cum inside your tight pussy"

"I am so close daddy please don't stop fucking me!"

"Is this what you want, baby girl, me filling your cunt?" David was so close and all he wanted was to fill his daughter's pussy with his cum, but he didn't want to do it without her permission. If Emma said she didn't want him to fill it then he wouldn't.

"YES! God Yes! Don't stop, daddy." She moaned. "Yes, daddy fill me, I want you to fill my pussy" Emma whined wantonly. She was so close.

David pulled Emma by the waist and brought her body against his, both moaning at the contact of their bare skin. Thin layers of sweat glistened on their skins and her breaths were coming short. Emma moaned and scratched his entire back probably leaving marks. "Come for me, baby girl. Come all over my cock. You feel so good with your tight pussy wrapped around dad's cock."

His words pitched her over the edge, her body tensing and shaking as she came, a silent cry on her lips as her head dropped back.

Suddenly Emma was coming and ejaculating on him, the fluid spurting against firm planes of his abdomen, following the path of his tensed muscles as he kept thrusting, the feeling of the fluid running over him and the tightness in his daughter cunt as she came calling him daddy, it was too much and David knew he was close, his movements became frantic and he held Emma in place as he thrust into her. And then David was coming, exploding inside her, a whimper left Emma's lips when she came again, hard, gushing and shuddering against her father, she could feel the hot cum painting her walls, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around her father's dick.

Emma's head dropped against her father's shoulder, both panting and very satisfied. Emma had never felt so satisfied and so well fucked in her life before. She felt her eyes closing against her will and David seemed to notice because he slid out of her slowly, his eyes automatically looking down their bodies. He moaned at the sight of his cum running down Emma's pussy and smirked when she looked to see what was making him moan. "C'mon, baby girl. Let me take you to bed." He held her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He pulled the blanket over her body and kissed her forehead. "I'll just lock the house. I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him leave the room, but before he reached the door his eyes were already closing and sleep taking over her.

When David returned a few minutes later, he smiled as he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully on his bed and slid beside her, bringing her closer to him. Emma stirred but didn't wake up. She nestled against his chest and David hugged her, falling asleep right away.

(***)

**_A few weeks later._ **

When Regina passed through the portal back to Storybrooke she felt a familiar tingle of magic smiled. The portal brought her to the backyard of the mansion, and she headed inside her old house. The mansion was clean and didn't smell like a place that had been locked up for the past five years and Regina wondered if anyone was taking care of her house while she was away. Her question was answered immediately as she approached the door and felt Emma's familiar magic surrounding and protecting the place. Regina's smile widened at the knowledge that even being apart for the past five years Emma still cared. She undid Emma's spell and got inside her house heading immediately to her old bedroom. She couldn't wait to see Emma and the others, but she needed a shower first, so she filled her bathtub and stepped inside, sighing happily at the hot water without needing magic or fire for it.

She took her sweet time in her bathroom and once she was done, she looked through her wardrobe trying to find something to use after all those years wearing just elaborated outfits. She wanted something easy to wear but she didn't have many _comfortable_ clothes. In the end, she opted for a pair of jeans and a shirt, wondering what Emma might think of it. Her hair was curled, and she thought for a moment about straightening. "Nah." She smiled pleased at her image in the mirror.

So many things had changed since she first arrived in Storybrooke all those years ago. _She_ had changed so much. Her revenge long forgotten, her rage and self loathe replaced by unconditional love and a new family, new friends. She thought of Emma and how much the blonde was responsible for all her changes. For a minute her smile faltered, thinking about Emma's marriage, but she wouldn't let this detail ruin her visit to the blonde. She remembered that the last time they saw each other Emma announced she was pregnant, and she wondered if the baby looked like Emma or would look like Hook. She hoped the baby would look like Emma so she could ignore the fact that Hook was the child's father. Her stomach growled pulling her out of her thoughts and she headed to her kitchen only to remember that she hadn't been around in the last few years so there was no food at home. Against her best judgment, she headed to Granny's for breakfast in the hope of finding Emma there and surprising the blonde.

When she arrived at Granny's, only a few customers were there and when they saw who the person has entered the dinner, they couldn't hide their surprise. Granny practically sprinted towards Regina pulling her in a tight hug. For a moment the brunette stiffened in the older woman's arms and then she remembered she was home, and it was okay.

"I thought you would never return," Granny said when they parted. "This town isn't the same without our favorite family in it."

Regina smiled widely and felt tears welling up in her eyes at Granny's words. "I missed home too but I needed some time away."

"I know," Granny said simply and didn't pushed on the subject and Regina was grateful for this. "If you're looking for Emma, her shift only starts at noon today. She's probably at her father's home."

Regina found odd that Granny said her father instead of her parents but didn't ask. It was probably just a way of speaking. "Actually, I'm here for breakfast."

Granny's eyebrows raised and she smiled. "Of course!" She guided the brunette to a booth and took her order.

A few minutes later Regina was enjoying her breakfast. After she finished, she paid and said her goodbyes to the older woman, finally heading to the Charmings' farmhouse. The walk was longer than Regina anticipated, and she caught herself _poofing_ there instead of walking.

"David?" Regina called from the door. "Snow?" She looked around and saw only David's truck and Emma's bug parked in the backyard. "Emma?" She tried the back door and the door opened easily. She shook her head at the carelessness, for as much as there were no more magical threats in Storybrooke, there could still be thieves and other types of threats. "Emma? David? Snow?" She said as she poked her head through the door. When there was no answer she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. "David?" She called again as she walked around the ground floor. She heard a creak in the floorboards upstairs and decided to go and check if they were okay, whoever it was.

Satisfied that there didn't seem to be any evidence that something had happened she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she looked around before hearing another creak and noise that she couldn’t quite make out, she walked over to the door and frozen in place. Emma was in her hands and knees, very much naked and facing away from the door and David was behind her, very much naked, too, pounding into her.

Her hand flew to her mouth, covering any noise that might escape her lips while Regina seemed stuck to the place. She couldn't move no matter how much she just wanted to disappear. After a few minutes she finally forced herself to move and instead of walking, because she didn't trust her legs, she waved her hand and disappeared.

When she opened her eyes again, she was at the mansion, in her old bedroom. Tears streamed down her face and her heart was still pounding against her ribcages. She was mad and sad and aroused. She didn't know how to feel and hated herself for being aroused about what she had seen. She should be wanting to scream and say how wrong that was, but the truth was, that in the Enchanted Forest, family relationships were very common, especially among royalty. Royalty did it a lot to keep money in the same family or nobles.

Still… she shouldn't be thinking this way about this. She should go back there and scream at them. They were father and daughter and they were married, for God's sake! She wondered if Snow and Hook knew about that and if they agreed or even participated. The thought of Hook near her family in such an intimate thing almost made her vomit. She needed answers but she couldn't go back there. Not now. She needed time to think in the best way to approach the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Regina returned to Storybrooke. A week since she caught Emma and David having sex. A week of avoiding both and every Storybrooke citizen. She had contacted Zelena and Henry the night she arrived, through an enchanted mirror to let them know she was okay and told them that she was going to visit Emma and the Charmings the next day because she was tired of the _trip_. A week had passed, and she hadn't gathered enough courage to confront Emma or Charming. She had so many questions. And she was fighting a battle between her mind, heart and her desires.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell of the dinner chimed and instinctively, she looked to see who had arrived. Her eyes widened and her heart quickened at the sight of Emma. She avoided the place for a whole week, and the day she decided to go out for a walk and risk a breakfast at a time when Emma would probably be at the police station, the blonde comes in through Granny's door. Before she could think in a way to escape their eyes meet and she couldn't help but smile.

The smile on Emma's face was so bright it could blind Regina. "Regina?" The blonde whispered uncertainly. She blinked a few times as if trying to decide if the woman in front of her was a trick of her mind or if she was really there. After so long without talking to the other woman, without seeing her, Emma was afraid this was just her imagination.

"Emma." Regina's voice was so soft that the blonde almost cried.

"It is really you?" Emma moved towards the brunette as if she was in autopilot.

"Yes." She whispered and at that moment, she knew that avoiding Emma, no matter for what reason, was impossible. She had missed the blonde so much and whatever was going on between Emma and her father she would have to learn and deal with that.

"Oh my God!" Emma threw herself into the brunette's arms and hugged her tightly. Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them, and she buried her face in the crock of Regina's neck. "I can't believe you're really here. I missed you so much. So many things happened, and I never felt so lost in my life before."

"Shhh." Regina caressed Emma's back as she tried to sooth the blonde. "Tell me what happened." She didn't care if the few patrons at the dinner were looking at them at that moment. Emma was distraught and crying in her arms in a way she had never seen the blonde before. "Where's your insufferable mother and your non-good pirate?" When Emma just held her tighter, she poofed them outside Granny's where they could talk a little more private. "Is your child okay?" Regina was starting to get worried at the blonde's reaction and began to wonder what the hell had happened while she was away.

"They are all gone." Emma sobbed against Regina's shoulder. Suddenly it was too much. Too many feelings being held inside her for too long. All her fears, all her demons.

"What do you mean?"

"I-" Emma took a calming breath and tried to control her tears. She was a mess and she knew why. Everything happened so fast in her life after that visit to Henry in the other realm and she had no one to talk to. When she lost the baby, her parents were wonderful and they were there for her all along, but she couldn't help but feel alone without Regina and Henry there. After that, the fights between her and Hook only got worse, and his drinking problem evolved to the point where he raised his hand to her. That was the end of her relationship with the pirate, for she wouldn't allow anyone to raise a hand for her. Not again. And then, as she was beginning to get back on track and deal better with the loss of her baby, Snow got sick. Having Regina in front of her was as if the floodgates of her feelings had opened and they were flooding her all at once.

"Emma," Regina said softly so as not to disturb the blonde any further. She could see the turmoil of feelings in Emma's eyes and she could only wonder what might have happened. "I'm here now. Talk to me."

"So much happened after that day I visited Henry in that realm. I don't know where to start."

"Wherever you think best, dear."

"Not here." Emma looked around as if finally realizing where they were. She took a deep breath and offered a weak smile to the other woman. "When did you arrive?" She changed the subject to save time and try to rearrange her feelings, but what she saw in Regina's eyes at the question only made her heart clench.

"I-"

"When, Regina?" Emma pressed. Her voice waved and she closed her eyes to try to keep the tears from coming down again.

"Last Saturday," Regina whispered and her heart clenched at the hurt she saw in Emma's eyes.

"Why didn't you come to my house? Why didn't you come and see me? Didn't you want to see me?" Emma fired question after question and the hurt was evident in her voice, too. She couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"I-" Regina swallowed hard. She couldn't tell the reason why she'd been avoiding Emma for a week. Not here anyway, but whatever she said at the moment would only hurt Emma more.  If she said that she had other, more important things to do, she would only hurt Emma by making her think that their relationship wasn't important to Regina. If that was years ago when Emma first came to Storybrooke before their relationship evolved into anything here, she certainly wouldn't mind hurting the blonde's feelings, but now that was out of the question.

But Emma interpreted her silence exactly like this and she must have read the battle in her eyes very well because the next moment Emma was moving away from Regina with so much pain in her eyes that this brought physical pain to the brunette. And before Regina could say anything Emma disappeared down the street.

Emma ran down the street without looking back and when she finally stopped, she was at her father's house. She took a deep breath and fished her phone. “Lily, can you cover my shift today?”

_“Emma? What happened? Why are you crying?”_

“Regina is back.” The blonde answered. “Can you do this for me, please?”

_“Sure.”_

“Thanks.”

_“Call me if you need anything.”_

“I just need some time.” Emma wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Thank you, Lily.”

(***)

Emma's body was flush against Charming and he was pounding in her from behind. One of his hands in her breast, his fingers rolling and pinching her nipple and his other hand rubbing her clit furiously. He was almost coming, and he wanted her to come with him. He knew she was upset and that she needed a powerful release and that was exactly what he was going to give her. "Close your eyes, baby girl." He panted against her ear. "Imagine that the hands in your body are Regina's. That she's the one pinching your nipple, rough, the way you like it and that she's the one playing with your clit while I fuck you hard." His eyes widened when he finally saw that someone was standing in his door.

Regina's lips were slightly parted and her eyes darker, her pupils dilated, and her cheeks were flushed. Charming smirked and increase his pace, fucking his daughter faster.

"Da-daddy." Emma moaned. Her father knew exactly which buttons to push to give her the release she needed. When she arrived this morning, upset with the fact that Regina had come back a few days ago and didn't look for her, Charming knew exactly what she needed. "I'm close."

"That's it, baby girl. Come for daddy. Imagine Regina fucking you with daddy." He whispered in her ear and started pumping harder in her pussy while his finger moved faster in her clit. "Imagine her sucking your nipple into her mouth, her teeth grazing your hard nipple while she pinches your clit slightly. Scream her name while you come, baby girl. Let this feeling go."

"Reginaaa!" Emma cried out when a powerful orgasm finally hit her.

"Fuck." Regina couldn't help the words from falling from her lips the moment Emma came crying out her name. Her eyes were locked into the pair in front of her and she couldn't avert her eyes from Emma's body and her powerful orgasm.

Emma's eyes flew open at the voice and she blinked. This couldn't be happening. It was just a trick of her mind because of her father's words. She closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she opened her eyes Regina was still there. Standing at her father's door. "Regina-"

Regina knew she should look away, she should just disappear in her purple smoke, but the sight of Emma's exquisite body was keeping her in place. David was behind the blonde and their eyes were locked, and she could see that he _knew_ what she was feeling in that moment.

"Why don't you join us, Regina?" David said in a low, raspy voice. Emma's pussy clenched around his cock and he trembled, but his eyes were still on Regina's. "I know you want my baby girl. I know you're dying to know how she tastes, and I need to tell you," he smirked, his hands traveled through Emma's body and he squeezed her right breast. "Once you taste it, you will not want anything else."

Emma saw the turmoil and the fire, the thrill, in Regina's eyes and she didn't know what to think anymore.

Regina's eyes flashed purple and David's smirked widened. "That's it, your Majesty." He licked Emma's earlobe and kissed her neck. "Come out to play with us."

"You don't know what you're asking, shepherd." Regina's hands clenched in tight fists at her sides and she took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're thinking but this is-"

"Don't say it's wrong because we know this isn't. Back in the Enchanted Forest and many other realms this is totally acceptable, and people don't care for labels. This world is the problem and you know it."

"We are not in the Enchanted Forest!"

"You're right," he placed a kiss on his daughter's neck. "But we don't care. Do we, baby girl?" He moved his hips slowly against Emma's, his cock getting hard inside her again and Emma couldn't stop the moan from her lips. "See, Regina? My baby girl agrees with me."

The brunette looked at them without knowing what to say. She could hear her _evil half_ saying to her just go and take Emma. Take what was hers, and she never felt so conflicted in her life.

"Why you don't start with something… easier?" David asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Come here and kiss her, Regina. Taste her lips, let her kiss you. Taste her lips, Regina. You both have wanted this for so long. Why deprive us when we can have everything we want now?"

Regina's eyes shifted to Emma and the blonde swallowed hard. She was having a hard time trying not to moan loudly with her father moving slowly inside her with her pussy still very sensitive after three orgasms and the desire in Regina's eyes, and at the same time she wanted to hide. She was feeling too exposed, but she was also enjoying Regina's eyes on her.

Regina eye's traveled slowly through Emma's body and they flashed purple again. The blonde's body was the most exquisite she ever saw in all her life and she couldn't wait to let her hands and lips explore every inch of skin but deep down she didn't want her first time with Emma to be this way. With someone else with them, even if said someone was David. Her eye's shifted to him and she swallowed hard. She couldn't see much of his body but what she was seeing was enough to make her regret that she hadn't succeeded in seducing him during the first curse.

His lips curled in a wicked smile and he whispered something in Emma's ear making Regina's eyes move back to the blonde, and the hurt she saw in them, was enough to make her decide.

Slowly she walked over to where Emma and David stood and hesitantly caressed Emma's face.

The blonde leaned in her touch and closed her eyes. The caress was something Emma had craved since she met Regina all those years ago and she was feeling conflicted now. Too many emotions, too many feelings invaded her at the same time, battling with her desires. Behind her, David had stilled all his movements and she could feel his eyes on them, his dick throbbing inside her with anticipation. When Regina's thumb caressed her lips Emma eagerly parted them. Her eyes fleshed gray when Regina's finger slipped through her lips and she sucked it, flicking her tongue around it.

Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips at the feeling of Emma's tongue on her skin and it was enough to make her want to feel Emma's tongue in all her body. Her eyes flashed purple again and without thinking for another second, she crashed her lips against Emma's in an urgent kiss. They whimpered at the feeling and sensation, the desire on both parts after having waited for this moment for so long.

Slowly, to not startle both women, David grabbed Regina's hand and brought it to Emma's breast. He could feel the Queen tensing with the movement, but he did not allow her to withdraw her hand. "She feels incredible, don't you think?" He said almost in a whisper. "She likes when I pinch her nipple hard. Why don't you try? We both know that you like it rough, your Majesty." He could feel his dick throbbing inside his daughter, and he was close, but he wouldn't come before Emma. "Pinch her nipples, Regina. Make her moan for you."

Growling at his words and a little annoyed at been told what to do, Regina pinched Emma's nipples making the blonde moan loud against her lips. The sound of Emma's moan sent a wave of arouse through Regina's body and she couldn't stop herself anymore. Her hands started traveling the blonde's body and her mouth left Emma's lips to explore her skin, soon finding a very hard nipple and sucking hard. Her tongue flickering against it, grazing her teeth through the soft flesh until pulling the hard nipple between her teeth and biting slightly, testing how Emma liked. When the blonde moaned and pushed her body towards Regina seeking for more contact the Queen smiled against her skin and bit harder.

Emma moaned louder and her hips jerked against her father's, feeling his dick stretch her, fill her in a way no man did before. When Regina's hand brushed against her clit Emma's hips bucked against the Queen's hand seeking for more. Regina's hands were on all over her body now while her mouth assaulted Emma's nipples mercilessly. "Please-" Emma whimpered. "I'm so close, Regina."

The brunette broke the contact of her mouth with Emma's nipple and lifted her head to look at the blonde. Emma's eyes were a mixture of green forest with gray and the desire Regina saw in them was enough to spun her in action. "Tell me what you want, Emma." She pinched the blonde's nipples hard, making her cry out. "Tell me what you need, Em-ma."

"I need you. I need you to touch me."

"I'm touching you."

"My clit." Emma moaned when David gave her a hard thrust, making her body jerk against Regina's. "Suck my clit, Regina. I want to cum in your mouth then I want to fuck you. I want to taste you, make you cum in my mouth while my father watches us. Then I want him to fuck you while I ride your mouth."

"Fuck." Behind her David hips jerked against Emma's and he could feel his orgasm approaching. "Baby, I'm close."

"Fill me, daddy. Fill your princess cunt with your cum." Emma moaned, her eyes on Regina's watching her closely.

The Queen's eyes flashed purple once again at Emma's words and she immediately got on her knees, thinking of nothing more than how Emma would taste when she came. Usually she wouldn't kneel at anyone. At least not in her own volition, but it was Emma before her. Emma who was begging so deliciously for her to suck on it and the sounds the blonde made were leaving the middle of Regina's thighs annoyingly wet. She licked her lips in anticipation, "you smell so good." Regina leaned forward, transfixed by the sight of Emma's dripping sex. She nuzzled her nose against Emma's clit inhaling her scent, feeling dizzy for a moment at the sweet and at the same time spicy smell. The thought of finally tasting Emma, making her head swimming with arousal.

"Regina, please." Emma whined. She couldn't wait any longer.

Emma's head fell back against her father shoulder as Regina finally, finally began licking her. Her warm tongue flicking against her flesh. Liquid seeped from her, trailing down between her legs. Gods, she had never felt anything like this, she was being over stimulated, but it was the best feeling of her life.

"Regina," Emma growled. She needed to come. Emma's hips bucked against her the second Regina's lips pressed to her clit, and she shouted her name as incredible pleasure ripped through her body. "Daddy, harder." Emma cried out at the overwhelming sensation of being stimulated this much.

Regina's tongue was relentless against the blonde's clit trying to match Charming's thrusts. She could feel her own pussy clenching at the sound of Emma and David moans combined and the blonde's taste against her tongue. She had never tasted something so scrumptious in her life and she had had her fair share with women back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Fuck." Emma cried out when the feeling was too much. "I'm so close, daddy. Don't stop." Her hands flied to Regina's hair pulling her harder against her pussy while Emma rode her tongue and her father's dick at the same time. "Fuck. Yes. Right there."

Regina moaned against Emma's pussy and tried her best to work on her clit while Charming fucked the blonde vigorously. She was soaked and couldn't wait to feel Emma's tongue on her and Charming dick filling her. She was momentary surprised with her own thoughts and this just made her wetter. She opened her eyes and did her best to look at Emma, she wanted to see her coming again and knowing this time she would come because of what she was doing almost sent her to the edge too. Without thinking much, she waved her hand making her pants disappear and her hand found her soaked pussy. She started working furiously against her clit, trying to reach her orgasm with Emma and David and when the blonde cried out her name and exploded against her mouth Regina came too. David came right behind them and she ended up tasting his cum mixed with Emma's juices.

Emma fell against her father's body, thanking for his strength. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked down, at Regina still on her knees. The brunette was looking at her with so much love and desire that Emma felt her heart leaped in her chest. She stroked Regina's head affectionately and a smile formed on her lips. "You okay?"

"Yes." Regina said, and leaned against Emma's touch.

David took this moment to slowly slide out of his daughter and took a step back, trying to give them some privacy.

"Come here." The blonde asked, and offered her hand, helping Regina to her feet.

When they were face to face Emma leaned towards her and kissed Regina hard, moaning at the feeling of her and her father's cum on the brunette's lips. "That was hot."

"I know ways to make it hotter." Regina mumbled against the blonde's lips. "Shall we move to the bedroom so you can fulfill your promise from earlier?" Her hands were caressing Emma's body slowly and she couldn't wait to feel the blonde's body against hers.

The smile that painted Emma's lips was almost blinding, and Regina couldn't help but smile back. This wasn't what neither of them had imagined would be like the day when they finally had the courage to admit their feelings about each other, but they wouldn't back down now.

"Do you think you can take us to the bedroom, Emma?" Regina asked half challenging the blonde.

Emma's eyes flashed gray again and she waved her hand. The next moment they were at Charming's bedroom.

When the smoke dissipated David walked to his armchair and sat, waiting for what would happen next. He did not know if Emma had said those things in the heat of the moment, only to get Regina to kneel before her and give her the release she so badly needed or if she really wanted that, then he would wait. Besides, he knew how long they had wanted each other. David watched as his daughter slowly brought her lips to Regina's and kissed her. Her hands roaming a little uncertain over the Queen's half clothed body.

Emma cupped Regina's cheek, brushing her thumb over plump lips and when Regina's arms wrapped around her body, she felt her body tremble for a whole different reason. She had dreamed with this moment for so long and had imagined how this would happen countless times. It was so different from what everything she had imagined since the day she met Regina, yet somehow it was better. They were different people now, more mature, more prepared to deal with whatever came after that. If they had gotten involved as soon as they met or during the turbulent years between monsters, curses and all, they certainly would not be here now. Not that these were the conditions, considering Emma's recent relationship with her father, but she would not miss another chance to have Regina. From the first time she had been with David, he made her feel as if she belonged somewhere, as a girl with a family and not as an orphan, as she had felt for so many years, especially after starting her relationship with Hook, and now, feeling Regina against her, her lips pressed against hers and her tongue asking permission to enter her mouth, she could feel it too. She was complete.

Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's warm tongue sliding against hers and she held the brunette tighter. Her hands sliding under Regina's shirt all the way to her ass and squeezing her half-exposed flesh. Emma felt the laced thong and her mouth watered. She needed to see Regina's body, needed to feel her body against hers completely. Emma lifted Regina in her arms and carried her to her father's bed, depositing her carefully in the middle of the mattress.

Regina grinned at Emma and the blonde felt her heart explode. She had never seen the brunette that way, smiling that way at anyone, let alone at her, and she realized she wanted that smile directed at her every day. Emma leaned forward and kissed her slowly but firmly, her hands roaming over Regina's body, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously now that they were really doing this. She could feel her father's eyes on them, and she appreciated that he had gave them space and time to make it on their terms. She didn't know if Regina would want David to fuck her too, like Emma had said downstairs and now she was beginning to worry about it.

Regina must have felt her worries because the next moment the brunette was stilling Emma's movements and caressing her face, making her look at her. "Don't think about anything now. We have time to do this later if you want." Regina said softly. She could see the desire and turmoil in Emma's eyes, and she wanted to sooth her. "Let your feelings, your desires guide you, Emma. I'm yours to do what you want. I've always been yours, I wasn't brave enough to admit it before, when I had the chance, but I will not throw this opportunity away now, so take me, make me yours as you wish, Emma." Regina's eyes were on Emma and she tried to put in them all the truth of her words. She caressed the blonde's face and brought her closer, closing the distance between them and kissing her fiercely.

Emma felt a wave of confidence spread through her body at Regina's words and without hesitating anymore she started to distribute kisses along the brunette's jaw, neck and collarbone. "May I take this off?" Emma asked when her lips brushed against Regina's shirt. Her voice low and raspy with arousal.

"Please, do." Regina shivered, affected by Emma's tone.

Emma eagerly reached out for the garment and tugged it up, revealing the exquisite body below her. She stopped below Regina's breasts, her eyes roaming the tanned skin and toned abdomen, her mouth watering at the sight of Regina red satin thong and sculptured body.

"I believe that if you remove the shirt you will be able to see more, darling." Regina felt a wave of arousal straight to her core under the unaltered desire and love in Emma's eyes.

Emma blinked a few times and she heard her father chuckle somewhere in the bedroom and felt her cheeks turning red. When she felt Regina's hands on hers, she finally continued to remove the piece separating their bodies. She was such a mess that she didn't wanted to think how it would be when she finally removed Regina's thong. She licked her lips and let her eyes travel over the brunette's body. Her eyes darkened and slowly her hands started to make their way over the stunning body in front of her.

Regina felt her body on fire under Emma's touch and eyes. There was so much in them that she felt like she could drown in them and she wouldn't mind but she needed more. She needed to feel Emma's body against her and after having tasted it, she wanted more. Just as Charming had said, she was addicted to Emma's taste already. "Emma…" She whined, snapping the blonde out of her moment. "I need you to touch, me darling. I need you to fuck me like you said you would. I don't care how you will do this as long as you take me, make me yours." Regina gripped Emma's hand and brought it to her breast, pressing her hand over Emma's, making her squeeze her breast. "Make me scream your name like you screamed mine."

"Fuck." Emma muttered at the words. "You're beautiful, Regina. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you, darling." Despite her words seconds ago she felt her cheeks flush under the genuine compliment. "But I really want to know what this mouth of yours can do other than talk."

Emma shivered at the words and seeing the desire and arousal in Regina's eyes she decided to let her desires overtake her. Emma leaned forward and traced the tip of her tongue over the dark peak before her. She wrapped her lips around it, pulling in as much of the sensitive flesh as she could into her mouth. She sucked hard, flicking her tongue against the tip and thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from above.

"Fuck, Emma." Regina moaned at the feeling of finally having the blonde's mouth on her body. "Oh, God. That feels so good." She rolled her hips against the blonde, moaning when Emma's thigh pressed against her pussy.

"Oh, fuck." Emma pulled away just enough to look at the brunette. "You are dripping."

"This is what you do to me, Emma."

Emma's only response was to press her thigh harder against the brunette's pussy eliciting a strangled moan. Emma growled at the words and the amount of wetness, felling her own pussy becoming wetter, her father's cum still running through her folders with her juices.

Regina's hips jerked forward, and she started grinding against Emma's thigh not caring at how desperate for release she might look. She gripped Emma's ass pressing her harder against her core, moaning and panting.

"I would love to feel you completely against me." Emma panted, a moaning scaping her lips when Regina's thigh pressed against her pussy.

"As you wish." Regina pulled one hand away from the blonde's hips and waved, making her thong disappear. Regina almost came at the feeling of Emma's thigh against her bare core, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel Emma pussy against hers so she stilled Emma's movement and couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look the blonde offered her. "I just readjusting. I think you might know what I'm trying to do." To make her point clear Regina adjusted Emma body on hers making the blonde's cunt slide against her pussy. Her head fell in the pillow and her back arched against Emma's body. "Fuck, this is so good."

David couldn't take his eyes from the scene in front of him. His cock was painfully hard again and his hand was working slowly in his dick. The sight of his daughter body moving against Regina was enough to sent him to the edge, but he didn't want to cum yet.

Emma moaned louder at the contact and started to rock her hips against Regina. This was one of her favorite positions to have sex with a woman because it made her feel more intimate with the person she was with and being this intimate with Regina in their first time was almost more than Emma could bear. She could feel her orgasm approaching again. Her extremely sensitive pussy after three orgasms was throbbing painfully for release, but she wanted Regina to come with her, so she sped up against the brunette's pussy and wrapped a nipple between her lips and sucked hard making Regina crying out.

"Fuck, Emma. Right there." The brunette moaned louder. "Yes, God. YES. Harder, Emma. I'm almost there."

"Come for me, Regina." Emma angled her hips once more and Regina cried out again. "Come with me, baby." Her hips jerked frantically against the brunette and she couldn't hold anymore. She was coming again, screaming Regina's name for the third time this morning.

When Emma's juices gushed against her pussy Regina could no longer hold her own orgasm and felt her juices gushing against Emma's pussy. "Emmaaaaa." Regina cried out, her nails scratching the blonde's back, no doubt leaving angry, red marks.

David was working faster on his dick and he almost came at the sight, but he knew Emma better and he knew she wasn't done yet, so she slowed down his movements for a moment, waiting to see if he was right.

Emma looked at Regina right in time to see her coming and that was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen but she still wanted to show Regina what more her mouth could do other than talk. She placed a soft kiss against Regina lips, then chest and started to kiss her way down the brunette's body.

"Emma…"

"Shhh." The blonde smirked and placed a kiss on Regina sensitive clit. "I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm going to fuck you just like you asked me." Without giving time for Regina to say anything Emma pressed her tongue against the brunette's soaked cunt, moaning at their tastes combined. the blonde moved her mouth upwards again. Her tongue trails up soft thighs and lapped the wetness that trickles down the brunette's thighs. She moaned at the taste; intoxicating and heady, the perfect balance of spicy and sweet. Something clicked inside her and she craves more, an animalistic growl erupted from her throat and she started sucking the brunette's clit harshly.

"God, yes. Emma, YES." Regina panted, her hips canting against Emma's mouth while she was ridiculously closer to another orgasm. "Don't stop, Emma. FUCK."

Emma eagerly complied and sucked harder. She knew Regina was close, so she entered her with three fingers making the woman above her scream louder. Three fingers slid against her G-spot while Emma's tongue was on her clit was enough to finish her and send her hurtling over the edge. Her body went rigid as she came in Emma's mouth.

David felt his cum explode in his tight abdomen seeing his daughter eat the Queen out. He let out a low moan, not wanting to disturb them in case they had changed their minds about him fucking Regina.

She panted as she rested her head against Regina's thigh, stroking her tongue along the roof of her mouth and licking her lips, as she savored the rich and musky flavor that was Regina. "Your taste is the best I ever had." Emma said softly and smiled at the Queen. She slowly climbed back, kissing Regina when their faces were close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Emma." Regina stroked Emma's arms gently. "Did I hurt your back?"

"Nope." Emma smiled. "I'm okay. I enjoy a bit of pain."

Regina felt David eyes on them, and she smirked. "I do believe we left your father a little alone here." She husked against Emma's ear.

The blonde chuckled and turned to look at her father. "Daddy, you make a mess, didn't you?" She licked her lips at the sight of David's cum all over his chest and abdomen. "Let me help you clean up." She turned to Regina and kissed her before getting up from the bed and walking over her father, kneeling in front of him and slowly licking his abdomen and chest, moaning at the taste of his cum.

"You are so kind, baby girl. Helping daddy cleaning up his mess." David caressed his daughter hair. "But daddy has other things in mind. You have such a talented mouth so why you don't show to Regina what you are capable of?"

Emma looked at her father and licked her lips and took her father's dick in her hands. She squeezed the base tightly and took the cock in her mouth. She heard Regina moaning behind her in the bed and she closed her eyes. She sucked the head of her father's cock then started to took inch by inch, her mouth moved lower and lower and David held his breath as the woman took his entire length in her mouth without any further prompting, the tip of his cock surpassing the back of her throat by just an inch. He loved the way Emma sucked him. "That's it, baby girl. Take daddy's cock in your dirty mouth."

"Fuck." Regina moaned louder at the dirty talk. "Why you don't come to bed? Would be much more comfortable."

Emma looked at David waiting for his response and he only nodded. She got up and walked back to the bed with her father right behind her.

David exchanged a look with Regina and the brunette patted the mattress beside her. He grinned and sat at her side, and the next moment Emma was on his cock again, taking all his length in her mouth. "Fuck, baby girl." His head fell back against the headboard and his hand flied to his daughter head. "Such a little bitch for daddy's cock."

Emma moaned and it vibrated against David's cock. Beside them, Regina could not help watching the scene with rapt attention. Every time Charming's dick hit the blonde's throat he moaned in pleasure. Saliva started dripping down his cock to his balls and David couldn't help but buck his hips against his daughter mouth. Emma's mouth was like a hot, delicious cavern that wrapped perfectly around his dick. The blonde released her father's dick with a wet pop, saliva and his natural lubrification connecting her lips with his dick, making he and Regina moan at the sight.

"Kiss her, daddy. Suck her nipples while I suck your dick to let you ready for her." Emma said in an almost innocent tone. That along was enough to almost make David cum.

"As you wish, baby girl." He smirked at her and leaned forward to capture Regina's lips at the same moment Emma took his dick into her mouth again.

Emma sucked her father for a little while and when she knew he was ready to fuck Regina she let out his dick and started to kiss her way back his body. "I think you should fuck her, daddy." Emma whispered in his ear, making her father and Regina moan again at her words.

Regina was loving to discover this side of Emma. She had found her perfect match. She watched as Emma moved in bed and motioned for her to lay down and David positioned himself between her legs.

"Do you want me to get a condom?" David paused looking at the women in front of him.

"Only if you want to, _Charming._ " When all she received was a blank look from the pair she said, "I can't have children."

"Oh." Father and daughter said at the same time and Regina didn't missed the confused and concerned look on Emma's face.

"Are you going to fuck me or what, _shepherd_?" Regina choose to change the focus before Emma could start making questions. She didn't want to talk about it now.

"Spread your legs, _your Majesty_." David ordered, and Regina immediately complied, happy that they weren't insisting on asking anything. He took his cock in his hand and slowly slid against her swollen cunt. "So wet." He growled and leaned forward, sliding inside her slowly, inch by inch. "Fuck, Regina. You're so tight." He looked at Emma that was sucking Regina's nipple and started thrusting slowly. "Baby girl, go sit on her mouth."

Emma looked at her father and watched for a moment while his dick, her eyes focused on the point where her father’s cock entered Regina, and she could tell he was stretching her. She knew that feeling and she felt her pussy clench around nothing. She watched as her father took one of the brunette's thigh and pulled against his chest, willing him to go deeper inside her.

"Baby girl." Her father's voice came out as a warning and it sent shivers down her body. She straddled Regina's mouth, facing her father. David almost came at the sight of Regina eating his daughter out while he slowly fucked her.

"Daddy, fuck her hard." Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's tongue on her pussy again, but this time licking her slit completely. "Show her how good you are."

Regina moaned against Emma's pussy when Charming picked up his peace and her tongue moved furiously against the blonde cunt. Regina grazed her small, puckered hole. The blonde cried out at the sensation, and she knew she would like it. Regina moved her tongue from her pussy, to her puckered hole again, tensing and pointing the muscle, pushing the tip into her before circling it, then using the flat of her tongue to lick her fervently. She felt her orgasm approaching again and decided to make Emma cum with her. David was fucking her mercilessly and her moans were vibrating against Emma's holes.

David could feel Regina's pussy clenching against his dick, and he knew she was close. He looked at Emma and her head was thrown back, her hands pinching and pulling her nipples while Regina's tongue worked furiously against her pussy. She was close too. It didn't take much for them to come. Emma came first, filling Regina's mouth with her juices, crying out and falling forward as she grinded her hips against the brunette's mouth. Regina came next, milking David's cock with her juices and moaning against the blonde's pussy when David finally came, filling her pussy with his cum.

David slide off of Regina slowly and helped his daughter off the brunette, laying her down besides the other woman. They were panting and sweating but none of the three cared about it at the moment.

Emma kissed her father, then she turned to kiss Regina. David took advantage of the distraction and slowly slid off the bed. He left the room quietly, letting his daughter and Regina have some more time alone. He headed into the guest room and entered the bathroom, going to take a long and needed bath while, hopefully, his daughter and the Queen would finally come to terms with their feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and possible mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emma was sitting at her desk looking through Lilith's reports from the previous day and she couldn't find in herself any reason to concentrate. Every time she tried her mind was filled with images of Regina moaning her name while she fucked her or with images of her father fucking Regina while the mayor sucked her. God, she was a mess. Her panties were sticking and her body was on fire. She didn't know when or if she would see Regina again. They didn't talk about what would happen after that. When her father left them, they ended up having sex one more time and them Regina left with a smile but there was something in her eyes that got Emma thinking so, she went to her father's bedroom and they talked. Then they fucked again, and if wasn't for Lilith's call she would probably be there until now.

She didn't like the night shift but she and Mal had agreed that at least once in a month they would do a night shift, switching Emma and Lilith every time and in the other days, they would redirect the station calls to Emma, Lilith, and her phones in case anything happened. After Regina, Zelena and Gold departure Emma worked with Maleficent and Lilith to build new protection around the town, which prevented intruders but allowed citizens to leave whenever they wanted. This was a way to keep the town safe and the citizens happy.

"That woman will drive me crazy," Emma mumbled and put the report back in its folder. Groaning she walked to the vacant cell and lay on the uncomfortable bed. Before giving in to her sleep she waved her hand locking the station with magic. "At least I can take a nap. Nothing happens in this town anymore."

(***)

Regina sighed looking at her mirror again. She was supposed to call Henry and her sister and let them know she was okay, that their family was okay but how could she do that now she knew Snow was dead? She couldn't look at her son's face and tell him through a mirror that his grandmother was dead. And if she told him, Henry would come to Storybrooke next and she couldn't let this happen. Not now. Everything was messy. Her mind was a mess. _"What the hell happened today?"_ She thought, looking at the hickey Emma had left in her collarbone. She couldn't deny that what happened, while unexpected, was very enjoyable. Emma and David were exceptional lovers. The way Emma touched her like she _knew_ all the right places, all her points… only thinking about it was enough to make her wet. She moaned at the memory of Emma eating her out after David cumming inside her and this almost made her come again. What would happen now? Would David want to see her without Emma? Would Emma agree with that? While she had enjoyed him a lot, she didn't think she would want him without Emma, but she had no doubt about wanting the blonde alone. She had wanted Emma for a long time and now that she had had her first taste… _I know you're dying to know how she tastes, and I need to tell you, once you taste it, you will not want anything else._ David's words echoed in her mind making her moan. She shook her head and walked to her bathroom, filling her bathtub and enjoying a relaxing bath.

Her fingers traveled through her body before she could realize, and she let a low moan when her thumb slid over her hardened nipple. Her hands hovered all through her body, caressing and pinching her nipples until finally reaching her soaked pussy as her fingers drifted back down, pressing against her throbbing clit. She remembered the way Emma touched her and imagined the blonde instead of herself. Her fingers slowly moving through her slick folders making her moan low. She needed Emma. Slowly she pushed one finger inside and soon added another one, images of Emma filling her mind while her fingers filled her pussy. She was so close to coming, and she knew when she did, it would be hard.

She started imagining Emma taking her hard, a strap-on buried inside her pussy, slick with her juices as Emma pounded into her soaked cunt. Her hips rolled against her hand, and the action added to her fantasy, her body pressed against Emma's, moving almost as if against her will into the blonde's and eliciting a guttural moan from the back of her throat. She imagined Emma taking her at the station, against her desk. She imagined Emma pulling her hair while pounding in her from behind, talking dirty to her the same way she did with her father and suddenly the idea of being taken for both Charmings' at the same time filled Regina's mind sending her to the edge and making her crying out Emma's name, unable to hold anything back as the orgasm hit her hard and she'd never been so thankful for have the house only to herself.

(***)

Emma arrived home in the morning and all her body hurt from the previous day and of sleeping in that bed at the station's cell. She just wanted a hot shower and a comfortable bed to sleep through the morning. David had left to work so she walked to the guest room and waved her hands to get rid of her clothes. She relaxed under the shower and after fifteen minutes she was finally making her way to bed.

When she woke up the sun had already set, and she could smell something downstairs. She looked at her phone and its clock was marking almost eight p.m. Good thing she hadn't a shift for the rest of the weekend.

She pulled a sweat pant and a tank top and went downstairs to see what the smell was. "Hi, dad." Emma smiled at the sight of David cooking dinner.

Since their relationship changed Neal started spending most of his weekend at some friend's house so they could have some time together. During the week Emma usually stayed at her house because they wanted to keep their routine unchanged as possible. During most of her life, Emma hadn't a house she could call hers. When Henry found her in Boston, it had been only a year since she had moved in, and then she left to go to Storybrooke where she spent some of her time living with Mary Margaret, then with her parents and Henry, and then with Hook. She missed having a place where she could enjoy the silence and do whatever she wanted. After her divorce, she sold the house Hook had bought for them and bought a house near Regina's mansion. It was a way she had found to feel close to the mayor, even though she was no longer there.

"Did you sleep well, princess?"

"Yep." Emma smiled. "What you're doing?"

"Something that was in your mother's cookbook." He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his tongue. "But I think something's wrong."

Emma stepped closer to him and looked at the pot on the stove and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Whatever he was trying to do had gone very wrong.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "I'm almost a master chef!"

"Sure, dad." Emma chuckled and reached for her phone. "I think we should just order a pizza or whatever you're up too. Chinese? Arabian? Something from Granny's?"

But before David could answer, Emma's phone rang, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing Regina's name on her screen. She looked at her father and he just nodded indicating she could take the call while he ordered something for them.

"Hi." Emma stuttered.

 _"Hello, Emma. How are you?"_ Regina's voice echoed low in the other end. " _Were you able to rest?"_

"Yes, thank you, Regina." Emma breathed. "And you?"

_"To be honest I was wondering if you and your father want to join me to dinner. I'd forgotten how cold and big this house is only with me here."_

"Uh…" Emma blinked a few times not sure what this would mean and therefore not knowing exactly what to say.

 _"Nothing has to happen, Emma. I'm just inviting you and your father for dinner. I don't want to eat alone again."_ Regina said softly. She didn't want the blonde to feel uncomfortable or to think she was looking for sex. Of course, she wouldn't mind if _something_ happened, especially something like in her fantasy but that was up to Emma. She still didn't know what was happening between the blonde and her father and she didn't want to intrude.

"No, I'm sorry," Emma said. "I think I wasn't expecting you to call, that's all." She smiled looking through the window and seeing Master Yoda sleeping in the doorstep. "Hold on a minute. Let me see if my father hasn't ordered anything for us yet. He was trying to make dinner but I'm afraid that he almost summoned some magical creature." Emma chuckled and pulled her phone away to talk with her father.

"What's up?" David looked at her expectantly.

"Regina's inviting us to have dinner with her."

"Whatever you want, kiddo." David smiled. "You know I'm up to whatever you decide."

"Thanks, dad." Emma smiled and picked up her phone again. "I just need to change then we will be on our way."

 _"Good."_ Regina couldn't help the relief in her voice. Her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Emma again.

(***)

Emma decided to poof to Regina's house instead of walking or taking the car. If she was right dinner was practically ready and she didn't want to waste any second. She poofed them outside the mansion and knocked at Regina's door.

"Hello, Emma." The brunette rushed to open the door and smiled broadly at her. "Hello, David."

"Hi." Emma smiled nervously for she didn't know what to do. Should she kiss Regina? Or just hug her? Or none of this?

"Emma?" Regina's worried voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Smooth, princess." David chuckled and shook his head. Emma was such a mess around Regina.

"Uh, yeah." Emma looked from her father to the brunette in front of her. "I'm sorry I got lost for a few seconds."

"I can tell." Regina arched an eyebrow at her. "I think I can help you." She licked her lips and leaned towards the blonde capturing her lips and a soft kiss. "Was that what you were worried about?"

"Kind of." Emma felt her cheeks redden.

Feeling the blonde still, a little nervous Regina reached for her hand and pulled her inside the house, closing the door with a soft but firm click behind her. She waved her hand and locked the house with magic.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina and watched her every move. The brunette was wearing a pair of yoga pants with an oversized shirt and Emma had never seen her like this. She could feel her own panties getting wet with this view.

"I made lasagna," Regina announced guiding the pair to the kitchen. "There's some wine and beer on the fridge. Be my guest and help yourself while I finish the salad, dear." She smiled at Emma then flashed a smile to David.

David walked to the fridge while Emma stepped closer to Regina. "Let me help. It's the least I can do." Her hand covered the brunette's and Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and the blonde just shrugged. "I mean… you didn't cook all this just for you…"

Regina smiled at the blonde and her cheeks flushed a bit at being caught. She had spent her day thinking in ways to invite Emma and her father over in hopes they could repeat what had happened the day before, but she didn't want to sound desperate nor did she wanted Emma thinking she wanted them only for sex. "No, dear. I did not."

"See." The smile that spread on Emma's lips made Regina remember one night in her vault many years ago when Emma said they were friends for the first time. "I still know you."

"It seems so." Without thinking too much, Regina leaned towards the blonde and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Emma's hands slid to Regina's waist and she pulled the brunette closer, moaning low against her lips when her tongue caressed hers. Emma felt Regina's hand sneaking under her shirt and scratching her skin slightly. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "As much as it pains me to say if we don't stop our dinner will be ruined and I don't want that," Emma said, her chest rising and falling quickly. She caressed Regina's face and gave her a peck on the lips before releasing her completely. "You pulled too much effort in this dinner for us to waste. I think we can wait a little longer... I mean, if it is that what you want. I don't want to impose or deduce anything-"

"Emma…" Regina chuckled her finger against the blonde's lips to stop her. "You're right, darling. We can wait a little longer."

After that, the dinner went uneventful and easy between them. They talked about Regina and Henry's adventures and how everything was so different in this other realm. Regina told them about Ella and Henry and how they fell in love and told them about Lucy too.

Emma felt guilty crunching as she heard Regina tell about the years they had been apart and how much she had lost in Henry's life. If she hadn't wasted so much of her life with someone like Killian, she would have gone with them to this other realm, experienced adventures with them, watched her son fall in love (again) and start his own family. At the same time, she was grateful to have stayed in Storybrooke because it gave her the chance to be with her mother until the end and Emma knew that as much as she felt guilty for having lost so much of Henry and Regina's life, she would never forgive herself if she were away from her parents when her mother became ill.

"Emma?" Regina's hand reached for the sheriff when she noticed the turmoil in the blonde's eyes. Her thumb caressing the back of the blonde's hand softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "I was just thinking… nothing that I want to talk now though."

"It's okay, darling." Regina brought Emma's hand to her lips and kissed softly. "We can talk about this later if you want, or don't if you're not up to."

"Thank you."

After dinner, they moved to the living room. David sitting in an armchair closer to the window while Emma and Regina shared the couch. They talked about the past five years and Mal's government, how she was running the town smoothly and how the people from the Lands of Untold Stories adjusted to Storybrooke's life.

Emma couldn't stop smiling. She had missed these nights so much. Without realizing what she was doing the blonde snuggled into Regina and sighed happily when an arm circled her waist. She felt a shiver ran down her body when Regina's lips made contact with the skin of her neck while her hand caressed absently the skin of Emma's hips. The blonde hummed in appreciation at the soft kisses being spread against her skin and soon turned her face so she could kiss Regina properly.

David watched in silence from his seat, feeling his dick hardening at the thought of fucking both women again. The way Regina touched Emma and how their bodies molded against each other was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It was as if they were made for each other. He smirked when Emma shifted on the couch and pulled Regina in her lap, her hands sneaking under the oversized shirt and scratching her back slightly. The brunette moaned into the kiss and moved her hips against Emma's seeking for some friction.

"You look amazing in this yoga pants and this shirt," Emma whispered against Regina's lips. "You should wear them more often."

"I was a bit embarrassed to be wearing it when you arrived. I would have dressed something different, something you were more accustomed to seeing me in, but I didn't think through when I called you."

"I'm glad you didn't." Emma reached for the hem of Regina's shirt and looked at her in a silent request. When the brunette nodded, she proceeded to take off the garment. "You look hot in these, but I rather see you without them." Her eyes traveled through Regina's body and she leaned forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Regina moaned against Emma's lips when her hardening nipples made contact with the soft material of the blonde's shirt. She could feel David's eyes on them, and it made her wetter.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her jaw, neck, and collarbone until she reached the valley of Regina's breasts, her tongue darting to lick between then before she enveloped one hardening nipple with her mouth. Regina moaned louder and her back arched against the blonde's lips, asking silent for more.

David pulled his beer aside and licked his lips while massaging his hardening dick through his jeans. He couldn't take his eyes from the scene before him. Emma was sucking Regina's nipple and the brunette was trashing in her lap. His eyes darkened when Emma snapped her fingers making the rest of Regina's clothes disappear. Her amazing ass bare before him and the way she was moving in Emma's lap making him harder. He could see the muscles of her back moving with every movement she did and when his daughter slipped two fingers in her pussy Regina moaned louder, her hips canting against the blonde's hand. David couldn't take anymore. He undid his zipper and pulled his hard dick out. The head was glistening with precum and he used his thumb to smear through his shaft. He let out a low moan at the feeling and thrown his head back in pleasure.

"I would love to fuck you with a strap-on or a strapless dildo." Emma panted against Regina's skin, her hand pumping harder into the brunette's tight channel. "I would love to see your pussy wrapping around it, soaking with your cum."

Regina moaned louder and closed her eyes. Her head thrown back while she thought back at her fantasy. It wasn't Emma's desk at the police station, but she did not mind. That would be even better. If Emma agreed, of course. "We can do better than that, darling." Regina panted, stilling Emma's movements so she could talk. "There's a spell," she licked her lips at the thought. "That allows you to have a penis for a while. This spell can be used for many purposes."

"What do you mean." Emma stopped all her movements, her eyes locked on Regina's. "I could _feel_ what's like to be inside you like-" she swallowed hard. "Like it was a real dick? Like my father feels when he's inside us?"

"Yes, darling." Regina smiled. Her cheeks, neck, and collarbone were flushed and slightly covered in sweat and her chest was rising and falling slowly now.

"How long does the spell last?"

"As long as you want." She ran a finger through Emma's cheekbone seductively. "As I said, there are several things for which it can be used. You can use it only for pleasure, but some women back in the Enchanted Forest and other realms used to have their own children without needing a man."

"It can take you pregnant?" Emma's eyes widened and a flash of something crossed them but was gone before Regina could pinpoint what it was.

"No, darling," Regina said softly. "I can't have children, but this isn't something I want to talk about right now. We have more interesting things to do at the moment, don't you think?"

Emma still knew Regina well enough to know that this was a sore topic, so she just nodded.

"Do you want to try it, Emma?"

"I will be able to feel you, right? When Regina nodded, releasing a low chuckle, the blonde captured her lips in a hungry kiss. "Hell, yeah then! Let's do this spell."

"Should we move this to my bedroom?" She looked at Emma then, over her shoulder, at David. "I believe things would be much more comfortable there."

"I'm just a knight in the service of Her Majesty." David mocked.

Regina arched an eyebrow and turned to Emma. "What do you think, darling?"

"I think that maybe if the knight behaves, he can join us."

"Oh, I do like this," Regina smirked before waving her hand and poofing them to her bedroom. "I think you wearing too many clothes, darling." With another wave of her hand, she magicked Emma's clothes away and couldn't stop a moan when their naked bodies made contact.

David had been poofed in an armchair closer to the window just like in the living room and he took the opportunity to get rid of his own clothes. He offered them a sly smile and sat again, letting them enjoy their moment alone.

Regina looked at Emma and took her face in her hands. "This spell can be a little overwhelming at first so don't worry if you can hold too much, okay? Focus on your fantasy and how you would like the appendage to be and let me do the rest." She licked her lips in anticipation and when Emma nodded, blind trust overflowing from her eyes, Regina kissed her quickly and began to focus on the spell. Soon a long, thick cock appeared between Emma's legs.

"Holy shit!" Emma's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"This is all on you, darling." Regina smiled seductively. "I just did the spell, but it was your imagination that made it this way." She trailed a lazy finger down Emma’s sternum, traced over and around the defined muscles of her abdomen. "But if I'm being honest, I'm very impressed." Regina let her fingers trail further down, caressing the beginning definition between the blonde's oblique muscles until her hips. The brunette smirked and looked at the sight that was before her: a very erect cock, she guessed it to be at least 8 inches long and it looked to be a delicious thickness. "I wonder what you had in mind while I was doing the spell, dear." She swallowed deeply and her voice came out in that husky, sexy voice she had when she was aroused, "I'm going to touch it now and while you don't need to focus to keep it here and not faded away, I would like you to relax. As I said, the feeling can be a little overwhelming in the beginning."

Emma moaned when a soft warm hand wrapped around her cock. Her head thrown back in pleasure and her eyes slipping closed in its own accord. "Fuck."

"Tell me, Emma." Regina leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "How many times have you imagined this? How many times have you imagined fucking me with a dick?" She knew that was a bit cruel, but she wanted to stimulate Emma's control so that it lasted as long as it could while she was inside so that both could enjoy the fullest of what was to come. She would make the blonde cum in her hand as many times she think would be enough for her to learn to control before slipping inside her.

"Jesus fuck, Regina." Emma cried out when the brunette's hand tugged at the base of her newly appendage. Her hips moving at their own accord against Regina's hand and Emma could feel her legs starting to tremble underneath the brunette, announcing her impending orgasm. "Too many times to be considered healthy." She said through gritted teeth trying to concentrate.

"I believe that if you touch me too it can help in your control," Regina said softly and reached for Emma's hands stopping her ministrations just enough to put the blonde's hands in her body.

"How's that supposed to help me?" Emma's eyes slid shut at the overwhelming stimulation. "Your body is like the eight wonders in the world and I'm a mess whenever I'm around you."

"Well," Regina smiled wickedly. "That's another reason for you to do it." She stroked the hard dick, gripping slightly at the base. "Touch me, Emma."

And touching Emma did. All the longing and desires swirling inside her coaxed one of her hands to cup Regina’s breast before she could think her way out of it. The soft warmth of Regina's skin was addictive. Emma's lips parted at the delicious thrill she got from it, and she pinched Regina's hard nipple playfully, giving a slight twist only to flick her thumb lightly over the stiff little bud.

Regina's breathing hitched at the unexpected attention, and then she leaned in to kiss Emma, her tongue gentle but assertive as it pushed into the blonde's mouth.

From where David was seated, he could see their every move and while seeing his daughter with a dick wasn't something that had crossed his mind before, he couldn't deny that the sight was sexy. The way Emma's body trembled under Regina's touches, the way Emma was touching Regina, as if she reverenced every inch of skin under her hands and it was probably this, David thought. From the way they were worshipping each other, how Regina was being patient with Emma and guiding her through this new experience, the way their eyes remained locked all the time with overflowing blind trust, he could tell how much that meant to them, even though he was sitting there watching every move. As he had joked before, he was only a knight in the service of his majesties.

"This feels so good." Emma choked in pleasure. David was pulled out of his thoughts by Emma's hoarse voice.

Regina smiled, "I know, and think about how it's going to feel when you're deep inside my tight, wet cunt," Regina let her voice drop an extra octave on the last word and Emma moaned louder. The brunette released her then and snapping her finger, conjuring a bottle of lube, she squirted some into her palm and moved back to the blonde's dick, resuming her strokes after warming the lubrication between her palms.

"Yes." Emma croaked, her voice a mixture of sandpaper and honey, the desire practically dripping from her lips as she leaned in to kiss Regina again.

"Do you think you can handle it if I start to stroke you a little faster?"

"I hope so."

Regina smirked and started to pump Emma's length faster, enjoying the noises slipping from the blonde's lips. Her own moans echoing through the room while Emma's hands palmed her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly. When one of Emma's hand moved between her legs and entered her without warning Regina cried out and her hips jerked against Emma's hand.

"If I'm going to come then I want you to come with me." Emma panted, trying to focus on making Regina cum with her. She was overwhelmed by all the pleasure she was felling, and she couldn't stop her mind to imagine her cock inside Regina instead of her fingers. Feeling she was about to cum Emma pushed herself onto the mattress, putting herself in a sitting position. With her free hand, she steadied Regina while her other hand fucked the brunette above her harder, deeper.

Regina cried out with this new position and with Emma's deeps thrusts, feeling the blonde's fingers roughly pushing against her g-spot.

"I'm going to cum." Emma breathed. "And I want you to cum with me."

"I'm close." Regina moaned.

It didn't take long for Emma to explode in Regina's hand coating her hand and abdomen. Regina followed suit cumming in Emma's hand a minute later.

"Fuck." The brunette's head rested against Emma's shoulder.

"This was hot," Emma whispered.

"Indeed, darling."

"It's still hard," Emma said after her breath returned to normal.

"This spell only allows for you to get soft after cumming inside a cunt or…" Regina bit her lip, her cheeks suddenly becoming red for a different reason.

"Oh," Emma whispered, her eyes darting to her still hard dick enveloped by Regina's soft – and now slick – hand.

"I think we should try something more this time." Regina husked.

David never thought that seeing his daughter coming this way would send him to the edge but apparently, this whole thing had an effect on him too. His abdomen was covered in his cum and he couldn't take his eyes from the pair at the bed. He was dying to join them, but he would wait until one of them call him.

Emma slipped her fingers out of Regina's pussy carefully and they moaned at the loss.

Regina repositioned herself between the blonde's legs and smirked wickedly at Emma. Without giving the blonde time to think she flattened her tongue underneath Emma’s cock and rolling it languidly around the large brimmed head of Emma's cock. She chose not to rush it, and instead looked up at Emma with intensity and purpose, "Oh, and Emma?" When the blonde barely nodded at her, overwhelmed by the feeling of the warmth, wet, vibrating cavern around her dick, Regina chuckled. "I remember you like to talk dirty so don't hold yourself, darling." Then Regina pushed her lips further down towards the base until Emma was deep enough in her throat to feel the vibrations of her soft moaning. Her sensual noises made Emma's cock twitch and tighten, and Regina sucked like if there were no tomorrow.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma's hips jerked forward, and she felt the back the brunette's throat against her head. "Sorry."

"That's okay, dear. I did a spell for me as well. You can be as rough as you want."

"Shit." Emma's head fell back, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Regina took more of her in, groaning at the taste of her cum invading her mouth. The brunette took more of Emma's hard cock, feeling it press softly against the back of her throat, she opened and let Emma slide down and bury herself completely in the warmth of her mouth.

"You're enjoying have my cock buried inside your mouth, don't you?" Emma's hands found its ways between the brown locks and held Regina there for a moment, wanting to burn that sight in her mind. "Mmhmm, that's right, Your Majesty, suck me. Choke on my dick."

Regina moaned against the blonde's cock and it vibrated through her length, making Emma's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Such a good cock slut." Emma's hips started thrusting faster and her cock was deliciously buried inside Regina's throat. "GOD YES."

Emma moaned fucking the brunette's throat vigorously. Emma's eyes were closed in pleasure and she was surrounded by ecstasy. Every time her cock hit the brunette's throat she moaned in pleasure. Regina was really taking her cock as if it was something she did frequently. Saliva was dripping down her shaft to her mound from the vigorous fucking. Regina's mouth was like a hot cavern, sucking her oh so deliciously. Regina let go of the blonde's cock with the wet pop and Emma whimpered at the loss of the warmth.

"I need to feel you inside me, Emma." Regina's voice was hoarse from the deep-throating.

Emma hissed when Regina rubbed her hard dick against her soaked pussy coating her cock with the brunette's juices. She bumped the cock head over her rock hard clit few times.

"Mmhmm... this feels so good Emma", Regina moaned. Slowly she eased the blonde inside her pussy and her head fell back at the feeling of being scratching by the blonde. Somehow Emma was bigger than her father and Regina suddenly remembered her fantasy from earlier. She couldn't wait to have both fucking her but first, she wanted Emma to fuck her and get used at the sensation before calling Charmin to go join them. " I assume you know how to use a strap-on," Regina spoke after a few seconds. "I know this is _not_ a strap-on, but the drill is the same."

"I know how to do it, my Majesty. Don't worry." Emma panted. The sensation of being inside Regina was like nothing else in her life and Emma had to use all her strength not to come right in the spot. The feeling of Regina's tight, wet and warm pussy was like heaven and Emma knew that this was her favorite thing from now on. "I just need a minute."

"Take your time, darling. We have the whole night." Regina gentle caressed Emma's face, leaning to kiss her slowly. The thickness of Emma's hard cock practically splitting her open.

Emma clutched at Regina's hips struggling to contain herself, not giving into her desire to flip them and pound into the brunette, even so, her hips moved up and into her slowly filling her time and again. She tested the waters by starting slowly so both could get used to the sensation. When she felt confident enough, she started thrusting faster, making Regina crying out. They were still seated in bed and Emma found the position extremely intimate.

When Regina noticed that Emma was confident enough and could control herself better, she leaned against the blonde and whispered in her ear, "What do you think of inviting your father to join us? He stayed alone most of the night and behaved very well."

"Do you want to-" Emma's breath hitched. "Do you want us to fuck you at the same time?"

"Yes, darling." Regina panted. "I would enjoy it very much and I have to admit…" She flashed a devilish smile at the blonde. "I came hard this afternoon imagining you both taking me."

"Fuck, Regina." Emma held the brunette's hips tight, trying not to cum. "You can't say those things to me and expect me not to cum."

"Just hold a little longer, my love." Regina whimpered and captured Emma's lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart, she looked at Charming over her shoulder and smiled. "Will you join us now or should I make a formal invitation?"

David exchanged a brief glance with his daughter and when Emma nodded, he finally rose from his place and start walking towards them. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, Charming." Regina smiled wickedly. "Exactly what you're thinking."

"Oh, fuck." He stroked his cock while climbing onto the bed to join them. He looked at where his daughter cock disappeared inside Regina's tight channel and moaned, remembering the sensation of being buried inside her. He positioned himself behind Regina and started rubbing his thumb over her tight back hole, preparing her for him. "Regina, you think you can hand me that lube you conjured earlier? I don't this to be a painful experience."

She took the tube of lubricant and handed it to him, moaning when the warm liquid made contact with her skin along with David's fingers, gentle probing her back entrance.

Emma is sitting still under Regina, watching as her father get her lover ready to take him and her cock twitch inside the brunette at the thought.

Feeling the cock twitching inside her, Regina looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow and the blonde just shrugged. She smiled, knowing well enough what was going through Emma's mind and body and leaned forward kissing her languidly. She moaned against Emma's lips when she felt a finger slowly slipping inside her puckered hole and David slowly moved his finger in and out, scratching and helping Regina get used the sensation. Soon he added a second finger, increasing the pace of his thrusts until his fingers moved without any problem. Then he added a third and his pace increased again.

Emma was having a problem in hold still with her father fucking Regina's ass. She didn't want to move because she knows she wouldn't last long if she did and she really wanted to enjoy this experience as much as she could. She felt Regina's pussy tightening around her cock, and she knew the brunette was closer to another orgasm. It didn't take long to Regina cum again, crying out while her pussy spasmed around Emma's thick cock.  

"I think now you're ready to take my cock." Charming smiled at both women and positioned himself behind Regina, this time guiding his cock into her puckered hole, pushing slowly, causing her to cry out again. "Fuck, you're so tight even after I scratched you."

"Oh, fuck." Regina and Emma cried out at the same time, for different reasons.

Slowly David started to fuck Regina's ass and after a few seconds, Emma started moving inside her pussy. Regina moaned louder loving the feeling of being so full. Sweat was running down their bodies as they set a pace. Emma was trying hard not to cum, wanting to enjoy as much as she could but the feeling of Regina tight, wet, warm pussy wrapped around her cock and her father's dick sliding against her, separated only by the thin layer inside Regina's was overwhelming.

"Don't worry, Emma." Regina panted, seeing the blonde's brow furrowed. "I'm close, and I'm sure your father too."

David smirked at his daughter and leaned forward, crashing Regina's body against her so he could kiss her.

Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's body and her father tongue invading her mouth. She increased her pace and her thumb found Regina's clit, flickering the small hard nub faster while she and David fucked Regina with abandon.

"That's it, Emma. FUCK." Regina cried out. "Fuck my tight wet pussy, Emma." Her head fell back against David's shoulder and he increased his pace.

"You love it, don't you, Regina?" David panted against her ear. "Being filled like a slut by Emma and me."

"YES."

"How many times did you imagined this?" He asked pounding in her ass. "How many times did you cum imagining this?"

"MANY." Regina cried out again when Emma shifted her hips, hitting her g-spot. "OH GOD, EMMA. MORE."

"That's it, baby girl." David smiled at Emma over Regina's shoulder, his hands grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples roughly. "Fuck her. Fill her pussy with your cum, baby girl. I bet she can't wait to have your cum inside her like a good slut she is."

"FUCK DADDY." Emma cried out when her orgasm hit her, causing her to fill Regina's pussy.

Finally, Regina's body tensed around both of them, squeezing them as their cocks brushed each other, the only barrier between them is the thin layer inside her body. "FUCK!" she screamed, her hands finding Emma's arms and squeezing, nails digging into her flesh. David came next, the tightness of her ass pulling him deeper, and her finish leaving his body no room to protest. He thrust into her, filling her ass with his seed as he growled with his finish.

Slowly, David pulled out her, laying on the bed completely spent. He watched as Emma slowly guided Regina out of her dick and the brunette immediately settled into the arms of his daughter. After a few minutes, he got up and looked around for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Emma and Regina asked at the same time.

"Home." David shrugged. "Or to the guest room if tell me where it is."

"You know you don't have to, right?" Regina asked turning to look better at him. "You can stay with us if you want. I don't-"

"I know, Regina." He smiled softly. "But I think you and Emma would enjoy some time alone. _Completely_ alone." He reached for his pants and walked to the door. "So, where's the guest room? I could use a shower."

"At the end of the hallway. Second door on the right." Regina answered and when the door closed, she turned to Emma. "Are you alright, darling?"  

"I've never felt better." Emma smiled and captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss.

 


End file.
